narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Fū
was a kunoichi from Takigakure and the jinchūriki of Chōmei, the Seven-Tails. Chōmei has been captured and sealed by Akatsuki, causing her death when the beast was extracted. Upon her reincarnation, Chōmei was resealed within Fū.Naruto chapter 565, page 1 Personality Akatsuki member Deidara indicated that Fū possibly despised humanity due to being neglected and hated by her village as a result of her status as a jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 266, page 16-17 However, when seen with the other jinchūriki and tailed beasts, she appeared to be rather cheerful with a happy go-lucky and somewhat carefree individual; smiling as she recalled Son Gokū and Rōshi's final moments before being sealed.Naruto chapter 572, pages 9, 11 She also uses at the end of her sentences — which is more commonly used by boys giving her somewhat of a tomboyish demeanour. Appearance Fū wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it, similar to that of Sakura's. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown. Abilities Fū can exhale a sparkling substance from her mouth that shines so brightly that it blinds her enemies, creating an opening for her or her allies to attack. After her reincarnation and serving as one of Tobi's Six Paths of Pain, Fū had both a Sharingan and Rinnegan implanted into her eyes. Combining the perceptual and predictive abilities of the former with shared vision ability of the latter, allowed Fū to use her attacks in a more precise and coordinated fashion as well as react to enemy attacks more efficiently, both individually and in conjunction and with the other jinchūriki. Jinchūriki Transformations As Chōmei's jinchūriki, Fū is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. The full extent of her control is unknown, but she could form at least two of the beast's tails upon her reincarnation, which Fū used as wings to fly. She has been demonstrated to be very nimble whilst in flight, being capable of outmanoeuvring several of Killer B's attacks using Samehada and his other swords. When she was immobilised by B's clone she changes into her 'Version 2' form and attacks Naruto. She is able to bite her opponents in this mode. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Fū is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside the other deceased jinchūriki. As dawn breaks on the second day, it is revealed that Tobi had turned the revived jinchūriki into his own customised Six Paths of Pain, with each having a Rinnegan and Sharingan in place of their left and right eyes respectively. Each jinchūriki also had their particular tailed beast resealed within them and a chakra receiver embedded into their body. Fū is later seen travelling together with Tobi, in pursuit of Naruto and Killer B. Encountering their targets, the revived jinchūriki are sent into battle. After the enemy evaded Utakata's attack, Fū attempted to obscure their vision with her Hiden: Hiding in Scale Powder Technique, concealing Yugito Nii and Han's ambush. However, when this assault fails, she, like the others, unleashes the power of her respective tailed beast by materialising two of its tails. Using these tails, which doubled as wings, she confronted B directly. Dodging his initial attacks with Samehada, Fū continued to narrowly evade both of B's swords, despite them being thrown from behind her. This feat was achieved thanks to her sharing the field of vision of the other Six Paths of Pain and Tobi, due to the Rinnegan. Incapacitated in the wake of the Eight-Tails' devastating attack, after B's recent transformation, Fū is then restrained by the latter's sealing technique. However, before the sealing's completion, she manages to escape by adopting her Version 2 form, where she then proceeds to attack Naruto using her Bug Bite technique. Regrouping with the other revived jinchūriki, after Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy's intervention, Fū charges towards Naruto but is instead intercepted by Guy's powerful blow. Rallying once again, she along with the other jinchūriki prepare to confront the two Konohagakure jōnin, after Han's previous attack is thwarted by Kakashi. After Son Gokū is resealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, Fū is forced to enter her full Seven-Tails form, as Tobi prepares to go all-out. Unleashing a Tailed Beast Ball along with the others, the jinchūriki instead resort to a direct assault when these attacks are deflected by Naruto, only to then be repelled as the latter adopts his Tailed Beast Mode. In the resulting chaos, Fū is grabbed mid-flight by the Nine-Tails and sent plummeting to the ground, narrowly missing Isobu. With this, the rival beasts regroup and prepare a collaborative Tailed Beast Ball, launching it towards their opponents only for it to be diverted by an opposing one. Attempting to remove the opposition's chakra receivers in the ensuing blast, Naruto enters the joint consciousness of the tailed beasts, where he meets Fū along with the other jinchūriki and their respective beasts. During this encounter, she happily recounts Son Gokū and Rōshi's final moments, before introducing herself to Naruto alongside her beast, Chōmei. With the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Fū and the others were enveloped in a light of sorts before their bodies started to deconstruct and her soul returned to the afterlife. Trivia * The author, Masashi Kishimoto, stated that he wasn't completely sure yet about the gender of this jinchūriki. Based off the concept art of Naruto 6: Road to Ninja, it would appear that Kishimoto has decided that Fū is a girl. * Fū can mean or . * 'Fū' is also the Japanese name for the . * Fū is the only known jinchūriki that does not come from one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries. * Fū was possibly one of the jinchūriki that were captured before Gaara. * Fū's skin colour is slightly darker in the anime than in the manga. References ru:Фуу (Джинчуурики)